


I Wont Say Im In Love

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: Doctor Who, RPF - Fandom
Genre: THISSONGGIVESMELIFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex hears a song that makes her think of Matt; she doesn't quite know how to feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wont Say Im In Love

Her blue eyes glazed over with tears as her daughter slept soundly in her lap. Alex had told Salome she would watch the movie Hercules with her and Sal fell asleep around halfway through the movie. The actress, not wanting to disturb her precious sleeping child, didn't move to change it. Now that she thought about it, however, she wished she did. Meg, the main female character, had fallen for Hercules, as per every movie she's ever seen. The thing that made this movie different, was the song Meg sang. " I Wont Say I'm In Love". It echoed Alex's current situation. She was madly, deeply in love with Matt, but her time on the show was dwindling slowly, the hourglass not being able to be reset.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there done that."

She listened intently how a simple song could be so close to the perfect description of her life.

"Who d'you think you're kidding, he's the Earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you."

She laughed softly when she imagined Karen or Arthur, no Karen AND Arthur singing this to her. It frightened Alex some that she could relate.

"(Oh no)  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of?  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no. You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh"

She had enough of this. Easily picking Sal up, she carried her to bed and tucked her in, mindlessly tucking one of her curls behind her ear, watching her daughter sleep peacefully. After a few more moments, she walked back out to the living room and stalled when she heard the last part of the song.

"Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love  
At least out loud I won't say I'm in love"

She froze mid step and turned to watch the telly. "At least out loud I won't say I'm in love." The actress sighed and ran a hand through her face. Smiling stupidly, she turned off the film and put it away. "'Maybe I won't say it out loud, but I love you Matt." Giggling childishly, she grabbed a glass of wine and sat on the sofa, curling her legs underneath her. Her thoughts filled with Matt and she grinned, sipping lightly.


End file.
